


Stupid, Teenage Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Falling In Love, I can't remember if there is swearing or not..?, M/M, One Shot, Slight OOC, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo first hit it off at the training camp in their second year. Bokuto looks forward to this years, only to be met with a new face who Kuroo seems to have taken an interest in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid, Teenage Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I am still writing "Benefits" don't worry, just I needed a little break to come up with new things to write for it.  
> But nonetheless I really hope you like this story as well. I personally love Bokuto and Kuroo's ship both platonic and romantic.  
> Whilst writing this I found out that they might be written a little out of character, and that's because I wrote them exactly how they needed to be in order for this to work. It could work better with other characters, but I love this pairing too much :3
> 
> Enjoy!

One week. That was all they really got to see of each other. One week for the interschool training camp over summer. It wasn’t long enough, really.

Of course they could meet up outside of school, but despite exchanging numbers, neither of them really had the courage to open a new message and set a date and time to meet. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to, but with so little time to actually get to know each other, it proved rather difficult to find common ground at first.

But after all, that was when they were both first years. Now, both in their last year of high school, they are practically inseparable. At the training camp when they were in their second year, their coaches actually had to pull them apart so they could start a match. Apparently they just clicked after they’d both been showering and sang Bohemian Rhapsody in unison. A great song to bond over, in my opinion.

All in all, Bokuto and Kuroo were both looking forward to this year’s training camp, not to mention it would also be with Karasuno, who Bokuto was excited to play.

“How long do you think it’ll be till they get here?” Bokuto asked Akaashi restfully as he helped put up the nets.

“Like I said 2 minutes ago...” Akaashi sighed, securing the pads around the pole, “They should be here in around 10 minutes.”

Bokuto groaned; for him, 10 minutes was like 3 hours, and it didn’t help that he sulked for those remaining minutes until Nekoma arrived.

Their presence was announced when there was a loud shriek from a certain Russian, who had received a rather brutal kick from the team’s libero. Bokuto recognised it immediately, he’d only met Lev once, but the guys stuck in his head like a magnet. His head shot up to stare at the door; only a few of them had filed in already, including the ever so loud Yamamoto and the ever so quiet Kenma.

However, the particular person he was searching for wasn’t in sight yet. Bokuto pouted, and felt somebody to his left poke him.

“Relax.” Akaashi said, “Konoha just told me Karasuno has also arrived, so he’s probably talking to them, then he’ll come through.”

Bokuto pulled away a little and let out a puff of air, “I’m relaxed. Totally fine.”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, “Alright, sure.”

Bokuto wasn’t going to outwardly admit he had a pretty big thing for Nekoma’s captain, but Akaashi didn’t need to be told to know. He could read Bokuto like a book, the guy wasn’t exactly the best at hiding things, he was just lucky Kuroo was the oblivious type.

He was pretty sure they had something as well. They spent ages talking when practices weren’t going on, hanging out outside and whilst eating, actually getting to know each other, and they had a lot in common. Bokuto was pretty sure Kuroo may like him as well, with how every always felt so comfortable with him, it was like they knew each other for so much longer than they actually had.

Bokuto was getting out their basket of balls when he heard the familiar cackle from across the gym. He pushed the cart towards the court, trying to ignore the disgruntled complain from Komi as it rolled into the back of his legs, and turned around to begin running over to Kuroo.

Only... he stopped, his volleyball shoes squeaking against the wood and filling the gym with an echo. Kuroo was standing by the door, the Karasuno members making their way in and looking around the courts, marvelling over his big they were compared to their own, but there was one particular Karasuno member who Bokuto was staring.

He was a little shorter than Kuroo, but had the same dark hair and tanned skin, and he appeared to be laughing at _everything_ Kuroo said, and in return Kuroo gave one of his own hearty laughs. It looked like, to Bokuto anyway, an attempt at flirting.

The way Karasuno guy would occasionally push at Kuroo’s upper arm if he told a joke, or how Kuroo would dip his head and lean in to say something else. It made Bokuto sad.

So sad that he couldn’t watch it anymore, so he turned back around to just do something that meant he didn’t have to see either of them for a bit. But then one of the coaches blew a whistle and gathered them all around, mostly for introductions and the usual.

He was pretty sure Kuroo wasn’t aware he was there, he was too busy talking to Mr Captain Karasuno over there to notice anything else, and it made his chest tighten.

“Alright!” Nekoma’s coach clapped his hands together, “Firstly a thank-you to Fukurodani for hosting this training camp, and secondly a warm welcome to Karasuno, who I hope are looking forward to training with you guys.”

“Thank-you for having us.” The Karasuno team chorused. Kuroo smiled happily next to them, and Bokuto averted his eyes.

“Do all the captains want to introduce themselves?” Nekomata asked, looking to the other captains.

Shinzen went first, Ogano saying a few words to get the other teams all hyped up and ready for their matches, and then Ubugawa’s Masaki said something about broccoli which got a few laughs, but whatever it was, Bokuto didn’t hear it properly.

“Fukurodani?”

_Huh? What did he say? Was that to me? Am I supposed to say something now?_

Bokuto opened his mouth to say something, although he didn’t trust himself to speak steadily. He took a deep breath and-

“I’m the vice-captain of the team, Akaashi Keiji. I for one and really looking forward to this training camp, to hopefully show the other teams what we’ve learnt and how we’ve improved, and to also get experience from this new team, but mainly to crush them into the ground.” He gave them a challenging smile, making two first years get their game faces on big time.

Bokuto thanked the lords for somebody like Akaashi, who seemed to read the situation immediately and step in before he could risk doing something stupid or embarrassing. He mouthed a thank-you in his direction before Nekoma’s captain said something.

“So this is the last camp for some of us, and although it sucks, I’m glad that we have the opportunity to spend it with Karasuno. They are a great team, and actually have a few trump cards, so I’d watch out.” He smirked, “But I’d like to say thanks for coming out here, and thanks to Fukurodani for having us again.”

With that, the matches were set up, and Fukurodani was the team for sit out and watch the other teams for the first round. The first two matches were Karasuno vs Shinzen and Nekoma vs Ubugawa.

Bokuto sat on one of the benches, leaning against the wall with his bottle of water in his hand.

“We’re not playing Nekoma today so you can relax and stop worrying.” Akaashi said, walking over to him with a piece of paper in his hand. “What’s wrong, anyway?”

Bokuto rubbed his face, “It’s stupid anyway, I hardly know him.”

“Who?”

“Kuroo.”

Akaashi sighed, “You have a crush on him, a pretty big one, at that.” He said, and watched Bokuto drop his gaze to the floor, “And you’re jealous of how friendly he’s being with Karasuno’s captain.” Bokuto grimaced. Bingo. “Look I’ve never really had crushes before, so I’m not sure what I should say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Bokuto waved his hand, “It’s my problem, and I’m sure I’ll get over it soon enough.” He said, getting up and heading to his team, who were stretching to the side of one of the other courts, carefully watching the plays that the crows made.

 _I’ll get over it soon enough._ Oh if only it was that simple.

\---

The matches were done for the day. Fukurodani managed to win all of theirs, despite Bokuto being off game a little. The teams were waiting for their turn to use the baths and then head to their rooms to have free time.

Bokuto was wandering through the corridors when he spotted Kuroo chatting with Yaku down the other end. He smiled to himself; he hadn’t been able to talk to Kuroo since he arrived, so maybe this was his chance?

“Kuroo!” he called, immediately regretting it after hearing how stupid he sounded. He walked over, maybe a little too fast, and watched as Yaku excused himself and went into the baths.

“Uh- hey.” Kuroo mumbled, rubbing his neck with his hand.

“Haven’t seen each other since last training camp, that was ages ago, wasn’t it?”

Kuroo pressed his lips together and his eyebrows raised ever so slightly as he nodded, “Yeah, a while.” Something then caught his attention behind Bokuto, and he smiled and waved a hand in the air, “Yeah I’ll be right there!”

Bokuto turned around and saw three guys with white t-shirts turn the corner and pause by the door, “Karasuno?” he asked, facing Kuroo again.

“Uh yeah, I’m just showing their third-years around a little outside the school.”

Bokuto smiled, “Oh really? Do you mind if-”

“I’m sorry I have to go, can’t keep them waiting!” Kuroo cut him off, putting a hand on his arm as he brushed past him and jogged to the awaiting third years.

Bokuto stood still, he was tapping his finger on his hip slightly, and he nodded to himself, “R-right.”

\---

It was getting closer and closer to the curfew time, and Kuroo and the Karasuno third years were still out. Bokuto was sitting on the floor in Fukurodani’s room staring at a wall; he didn’t have anything to do, and hadn’t since they had left.

Akaashi had given up on trying to get him to do something, he was too far into his dejected mode and he had decided that it was better to just let Bokuto work through it on his own this time; after all, it was something he wasn’t involved with anyway and probably wouldn’t be able to help much.

After checking on him one last time, Akaashi headed to the gym to practice his sets with Kenma, leaving Bokuto in his own space and time.

Bokuto only looked up when he heard one of the doors further down the corridor open and shut with a loud bang. The voices were familiar, it was two of the Karasuno third years, Bokuto remembering their names as Asahi and Suga, and it sounded as if they went into their room.

However, he couldn’t hear Kuroo or Daichi at all, and that worried him slightly. Okay, it wasn’t like they were dating, they were friends, but the simple touches, the stares which last a little too long, the constant jokes and smiles, you couldn’t blame him for thinking it seemed like they were more than friends.

He sits up straight when he hears two more voices; this time he’s 100% certain that it’s Kuroo and Daichi. They were obviously hanging back from the others for whatever reason. Their voices are faint, but Bokuto’s always had good hearing, so he crawls over to the door leading to the corridor and presses his ear against it, just to hear as much as possible. He’s thankful he’s the only one in the room at the moment, the others continuing practice with the other teams or in the baths.

“Thanks for showing us around, Tokyo is really interesting.” He heard Daichi say.

“Eh...” Kuroo merely agrees, “It gets pretty boring when you’re used to it, I want to know what Miyagi is like, for real this time, instead of a short trip for a match.”

“Oh really?” Daichi said, “You’ll have to come back at some point and I’ll show you around.”

“I’d really like that.” Was the reply.

Bokuto waits for somebody to say something else, but there isn’t any more noise. He faintly hears a door close down the hall, and decides that the conversation is probably over. He flops backwards onto his bed and puts an arm over his eyes with a groan.

He was letting his feelings get the better of him, letting them take over and make him jump to conclusions, because currently his mind was swarming with the thoughts of them dating. It made his chest feel tight; his fingernails dig into his palms and his bottom lip tremble. All he could do was curse his stupid teenage feelings.

There was a soft knock on the door and he lifted his arm slightly so he could peek at who it was.

Akaashi poked his head round the doorframe and raised his eyebrows, “I’m not going to get involved.” He said, before looking down the hall and back again, “We’re setting up a card game in Nekoma’s room, the team are going, so if you’re coming with us I’d recommend getting up.”

“What kind of card game?” Bokuto asked. He wasn’t going if it was something that’d end up badly.

“Suck and blow.” Konoha answered as he walked in and grabbed a deck of cards, “I have a feeling you’d be great at it.” he winked at the captain.

“Shut up Konoha.” Bokuto grumbled before he sat up. He’d played that game before, at a party with booze, he wasn’t sure if he could handle it without alcohol of some sort. But if was sat between people he knew well, like Akaashi and probably Komi or Sarukui, then he should be fine. He stood up, earning a cheer from Konoha, and followed him and Akaashi out and into Nekoma’s room.

Karasuno was already there, joining the circle Nekoma had made. Bokuto didn’t miss the fact that Daichi was sat on Kuroo’s left; he didn’t miss it at all.

He was okay...ish. He was sat next to Akaashi, after managing to barge his way past Washio and sit down before he could. But on the other side of him was a ginger kid from Karasuno, who looked a worrying mixture of excited and scared. Bokuto wasn’t sure if he could trust him or not to _not_ throw up.

Most people were playing, there were a few spectators, like the ace from Karasuno who, no matter how many times was pulled into the circle by their libero, absolutely refused to take part. There was also Kenma, who looked totally un-amused by the whole thing entirely, and then the glasses kid from Karasuno, who was chatting with his freckled friend in the corner. Others that were missing were practicing in the gym.

“I’ll start then!” Konoha said, taking a card from the deck and inhaling a big breath in order to hold the card to his lips. To his left was Komi, who took the card effortlessly, who passed it to Nobuyuki then to Yaku, then Sugawara then to Karasuno’s resident bald guy, Tanaka.

It was round a quarter the circle already, with only one slip up when it fell from Noya’s lips whilst he tried to pass it onto Yamamoto, but after that it carried on smoothly.

Yamamoto turned to Kuroo and wiggled his eyebrows, “Ready?”

Kuroo smirked, “Of course I am! What kind of question is that?”

Kuroo was, obviously, ready, and took the card with ease. Bokuto couldn’t help but watch closely as he pouted just enough to keep the card there, and he couldn’t seem to blink when Kuroo turned and leaned forward to pass it onto Daichi.

If he was leaning forward, nobody told him, but he was too focused on this, his heart hammering in his ears, praying that it goes smoothly.

But...

When they were about a centimetre away from each other, the card dropped to the floor. Whether Kuroo did it on purpose or not, Bokuto would never know, but he _did_ know that they were too close now. So close... too close... close enough that they would be...

Kissing.

It was barely a kiss; just a brush of lips but it was enough for Bokuto’s stomach to drop entirely, for him to feel too hot, for Daichi to pull away with a slight blush, for Kuroo to smirk sexily, and for the room to erupt into cat calls and wolf whistles.

Everybody in the room was smiling and laughing and joking, but Bokuto felt like he was about to burst into tears. He could feel them pricking at the back of his eyes, his lip trembling, his vision getting blurry, and he knew he couldn’t stay in there anymore.

“E-excuse me.” He said, getting up and hurriedly walking to the door.

“Where are you going?” he heard Konoha ask.

“Fresh air!” he shouted before the door closed. He could feel Kuroo’s eyes on him before he was out of sight, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

On one hand, it felt like Kuroo actually liked Daichi, and was teasing him with the excuse of “It was just a card game.” But on the other hand, considering Bokuto could feel the weight of Kuroo’s gaze when he left, it was almost as if Kuroo only did it to get a reaction out of him, to almost see what would happen. To lead him on, or to make fun of him.

Whatever the reason was, Bokuto didn’t like it, so he headed to the stairwell and climbed until he reached the door to the roof. He stepped out into the air, it was a little chilly, but it wasn’t enough to make him feel cold. He walked over to the side facing the back of the school and sat down, looking out over the football field, the gym and the track, all the things he was so familiar with.

With that familiar atmosphere around him, he allowed himself to break down, allowed the tears to make their escape and roll down his red cheeks, creating damp patches on his t-shirt.

Up here, so far away from the other students and the coaches and anybody that could hear, he didn’t have to worry about holding back, it was better to get everything out the way at the same time anyway, right?

After what seemed like hours, Bokuto stopped crying, and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, he closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. Just how deep into this was he? It was just a crush, Akaashi said it was a crush, and Akaashi’s usually right about everything. He’s had crushes before, and none of them have come close to this one, the feelings are so much stronger, and much more intense, and it hurts more. It hurts so much more this time.

His crushes have been easy to get over, he’d see them with another person, he’d be sad for a bit, but he’d move on. It was easy, and simple, but this was complex, and difficult, and it _hurt,_ and he couldn’t understand why.

His chest hurt, his eyes still stung, his stomach was jumpy and fluttery, and he felt weird all over. He took his hands away from his face when he heard the door to the roof open, and then close again. He didn’t know who it was, but then again not many people know about this place, apart from-

“You know if you stay up here too long you’ll get locked out.”

Bokuto froze head to toe. That voice... that voice was unmistakeable. The deep tone which vibrates in his ears even at a distance, the smooth waves of sound which made his chest tighten and stomach flutter, belonging to the person who makes his legs feel weak at the knees.

His dug his nails into his knees, “H-how did you know I was up here?”

“Remember last year when I couldn’t sleep on the last night?” Kuroo said, Bokuto could hear his footsteps getting closer, “I ran into you in the corridor, and you took me up here just to sit and enjoy the quiet, I guess.”

“You remember that?” Bokuto asked, by the way Kuroo had brushed him off earlier that day he assumed he’d forgotten everything that happened the year before.

“Of course I do.”

“Why are you...” Bokuto paused, “Why are you up here?”

Kuroo sat down on the edge, not that far from Bokuto, “Well firstly, I wanted to apologise for how vacant I was this morning.” He said, “When I arrived I was just so happy to see Sawamura and Karasuno that I kinda blocked everything out. Then when you came up to me after practice I was just on my way out and wasn’t expecting you, so I’m sorry if I seemed like a total asshole.”

Bokuto fiddled with his thumbs, “But you had the whole day to come talk to me. Why didn’t you?”

“Honestly?” Kuroo poked at the roof with a stick he’d found, “I was worried things would be awkward after not seeing each other for so long.”

Bokuto was silent, watching as the trees lining the football pitch swayed in the wind, “What was the secondly?”

Kuroo tensed a little, but dropped his shoulders when he said, “To see if you were alright.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well because when you left you looked like you were about to cry.” Kuroo answered, watching Bokuto in the corner of his eye for some sort of reaction. “So... are you?”

Bokuto couldn’t lie, who was he kidding anyway? “No.” He replied quietly, worried he was on the brink of tears again.

Kuroo may or may not have shuffled closer, “Anything you want to talk about?”

Bokuto turned his head and came face to face with Kuroo. He was looking at him with eyes full of concern, and that was it. There weren’t any of the emotions Bokuto wanted there to be, like happiness, or excitement, or love... Kuroo was worried about him, sure, as a _friend._ Plus, Kuroo asked that of everybody, especially his teammates.

But, being this close to him made Bokuto’s heart race, his throat dry and his hearing slightly fuzzy. He was subconsciously leaning in, and he was unaware if Kuroo was or not, but they were a mere two centimetres away from each other, and Bokuto knew Kuroo wasn’t stupid enough _not_ to know what was happening.

Bokuto dropped his gaze to Kuroo’s lips, and noticed how they were slightly parted, as were his own. He looked back up at Kuroo, he was staring right back at him, all before his eyes fluttered shut and then his lips were pressing against his.

\---

_“You... you like me?” Kuroo asked, dangling his legs over the edge of the roof._

_Bokuto nodded, “Yeah. I’ve had so much fun this week, and we have so much in common, and I just... you know...”_

_Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek, “S-so what now?”_

_“I want to be with you. I want to date you.” Bokuto said, not meeting his gaze._

_“I...” Kuroo breathed, “I need time. I still haven’t figured stuff out yet and... can you wait?”_

_Bokuto smiled, “I can wait. Just call me when you know.”_

_“I will.”_

_\---_

Kuroo’s lips were chapped, but Bokuto could taste the cherry lip balm he was wearing on his tongue. Bokuto moved his hands up and around the back of Kuroo’s neck, digging his fingers in as he allowed himself to melt into the kiss.

Kuroo brought his hands up as well, but put them on Bokuto’s shoulders, and pushed him away. But Bokuto pressed forwards, refusing to let him go, he bit down on Kuroo’s bottom lip in the hope that he’d kiss him back, but he pushed him away more forcefully than before.

“Stop... I- I can’t do this right now.”

No. Not this again. Bokuto had done this before and he didn’t want to do it again. “Is it because of Sawamura?”

Last year, it was because Kuroo wasn’t familiar with his sexuality, this year he was, but there was something else thrown into the mix. Sawamura Daichi.

Kuroo didn’t look Bokuto in the eye, but he still had his hands on his shoulders, he let out a puff of air and sighed, looking up at the stars, “I just have to... it’s complicated.”

Bokuto had always wondered why Kuroo just didn’t reject him straight away. Why he had him dangling off his finger waiting for an answer which never came. It would hurt less this way. “You like him.” He murmured.

“Bokuto I-” Kuroo began, he finally met Bokuto’s eyes, and stopped himself from speaking. His eyes were full of nothing but hurt, and although he wasn’t crying, Kuroo could feel his shoulders shaking underneath his hands. “I have to go over some stuff... it’s too soon and I need time to think.” He said, “C-can you wait?”

_Can you wait?_

It was such a simple question, but it stung.

“I’ve been waiting for a year.” Bokuto said, shrugging off Kuroo’s hands and standing up, “I think I’ve waited long enough, Kuroo.” His heart had dropped into what seemed like a bottomless pit. The longer he spent out there with Kuroo staring him right in the face the more it hurt, and more he knew he had to leave.

“Bo-”

Bokuto held up a hand and turned his back on him. He began walking, and despite his name being called, he didn’t turn back, knowing that he’d want to stay if he did. He couldn’t tell what Kuroo’s facial expression was, probably a mixture of confusion, defeat and maybe hurt? But there was no way to tell.

Bokuto’s facial expression gave him away entirely, and if he passed anybody on the way to the bathroom he’d probably be stopped and spoken to. His eyes were bloodshot, tears staining his red cheeks. He thought he was all cried out that day, but apparently not.

Although he didn’t know exactly what he looked like, he knew it wasn’t doing how he really felt any credit. It wasn’t even describable, it was that bad. He just wanted to curl up in the dark, blast music into his ears and forget everything. His chest ached, his stomach felt empty and he wasn’t sure if he was walking in a straight line or not, but he managed to get into the toilets, which were thankfully empty, without anybody seeing him.

Fukurodani were sat in their room, the game ending pretty much straight after Bokuto took off, Kuroo following not long afterwards.

They were sat in a small circle around their beds, chatting about schoolwork, volleyball, girls and what not, when there was a knock on the door.

“Uh, excuse me?” Yaku said, poking his head round the frame.

“Sure, what’s up?” Konoha asked, moving to sit cross-legged.

Yaku looked around the room before looking defeated, “Nothing it’s just... Kuroo hasn’t come back yet, and it looks like Bokuto hasn’t either.”

Akaashi sighed, “No, but we’re waiting for him too. He’ll be fine.”

Yaku nodded, “Right, okay thanks.” He said before leaving again.

There was a light silence in the room now, none of them had really thought about Bokuto. They assumed he’d be in one of his modes, but would snap out of it pretty soon afterwards, but now considering it was getting late and he hadn’t returned, and even Kuroo hadn’t returned, it was a little unnerving.

“Should we go look for him?” Komi asked, rocking on his heels.

“No.” Akaashi answered, “He’ll come back.”

As if on cue, the door slid open and Bokuto slipped in, _very_ aware all eyes were on him. He’d managed to stop crying, and gave it a bit before he went back to his room for the redness to go down and the puffiness to subside.

“You didn’t have to stop talking because of me!” He said, trying to lighten the mood, but nobody in the room smiled.

Washio and Sarukui exchanged worried glances, before the latter cleared his throat, “Are you okay?”

Bokuto paused his action of crossing to his bed, “O-of course I am!” he faked a smile, “What kind of question is that?”

“Uh- look, Kuroo hasn’t returned to Nekoma’s room yet. Did you see him at all? He went after you.” Konoha said, “I don’t know what’s going on, although I have a pretty good idea what, but his team are kinda concerned.”

“Yeah I saw him.” Bokuto replied.

“Oh-” Konoha stuttered, “And-”

“And nothing.” Bokuto said bluntly, “I’m going to bed.”

That shut Konoha up; he simply nodded and gestured to the rest of the team that they should do the same. They all climbed into their beds and Akaashi switched off the light. When he sat down again, Konoha gave him a questioning look, and mouthed _“Has he been crying?”_ to him. Akaashi just sighed and nodded, after all it was easy for him to read him.

Akaashi watched Konoha give a small nod to Komi and Sarukui and then settle down under his cover, like the others.

Bokuto was set up at the end of the line, next to Onaga who was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get Kuroo out of his head, not after it was mentioned he wasn’t back in his team’s room.

It wasn’t any of his business anyway, he told himself that he wasn’t going to bother over it anymore, deciding he had waited for nothing and it was time to move on to something else. But he couldn’t help worry. If he wasn’t back at the room then where was he? Was he still up on the roof? Bokuto groaned and rolled over to smush his face into the pillow, hopefully therefore blocking everything else out, and that did include Washio’s loud snoring.

\---

The next morning breakfast was slow. Bokuto sat next to Akaashi, carelessly picking at his food. He didn’t have much of an appetite, but knew he had to eat at least something if he wanted enough energy for the practice matches.

He trudged behind the rest of his team on the way to the gym. Their first match was against Karasuno, and Bokuto wasn’t sure how to act around Daichi. His first thought was that Daichi had no idea what was going on, because he doubted Kuroo would’ve had time to talk to him about the whole thing, so if anything, he shouldn’t act any differently.

The only problem was that it was easier said than done.

He couldn’t seem to get past their blockers at all, his spikes were lacking their usual fearsome power, and he was getting shut down by some of their shortest players. He leaned forward, putting his hands on his knees as he watched the sweat drip from his forehead onto the wooden floor.

“Bokuto.”

Bokuto looked up, and took the water bottle which was offered to him from Yukie, their manager.

“You’re distracted.” She said.

“I know.” He said, wiping his face with his shirt.

“Why?”

“Just thinking too much...” Bokuto replied.

Yukie smirked, “Don’t hurt your head.” She said.

Bokuto looked at her, and she held up her hands and backed off a little, “Just chill out a little, you’re way too stiff as well.” She said, before going back to their first year trainee manager, Kaori.

Akaashi watched their conversation from the other side of the court, and he also followed Bokuto’s gaze across the gym, his own landing on Kuroo, who he was expecting. Sighing, he crossed the court to his captain, “Stop it.”

Bokuto looked over at him, a confused expression taking over, “What?”

“You’re distracting yourself because you’re letting personal matters interfere with school matters. This isn’t the time or place to be thinking about Kuroo, and whatever may have happened between you two last night.” Akaashi said straightforward.

Bokuto opened his mouth a little in surprise, “Man you don’t mess around do you?”

Akaashi shook his head, “You’re hindering the team, so no.” He said, “You’re better than this, and right now Karasuno are thinking you’re not, so show them what you can do.”

Bokuto smiled, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

From afar, Konoha and Komi were watching them with their jaws hitting the floor in absolute disbelief, “Why is he so good at that and we suck?” Komi asked.

“I have no bloody idea.” Konoha replied.

\---

They barely won their match against Karasuno, but they got to 25 points first nonetheless. Bokuto was wiping his face with his towel when he heard someone speak, “You really surprised us with that last spike there.”

He looked up to find Daichi smiling at him, a water bottle in his hand. “You’ve got some powerful talents.”

Bokuto gave a quick nod, “Thanks.”

“I had a bit of trouble receiving a couple of them, actually. Although next time I’m going to get all of them.” He gave him a challenging grin, before returning to his own team.

They were playing Nekoma next, and Bokuto hadn’t so much as looked in Kuroo’s direction from the moment he noticed he’d entered the gym. It would be difficult playing against him whilst trying to ignore him, but he’d have to try his best.

He heard footsteps behind him and assumed it was Akaashi. He sighed, “It’s hard to dislike somebody who’s so nice to you.” he said, referring to Daichi.

“Yeah I guess.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he spun around, faced with the sheepish look on Kuroo’s face as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I have to go.”

“Bokuto wait... You can’t keep ignoring me, you know that right?”

“I can damn well try.” Bokuto said, turning to walk away.

Kuroo grabbed onto his wrist, “Stop avoiding me, alright? You can try but you’ll fail. We have to spend the whole week here together, so you may as well act civil towards me.”

“Civil?” Bokuto hissed, well aware that they were getting the attention of some others, “You’re telling me to be civil when you’re the one who didn’t talk to me for a whole year after we became so close. You left me waiting, hanging off your little finger. You probably never even liked me, just pretended you had stuff to figure out.”

“That’s not-”

“It was a game, wasn’t it? See how long I’d wait before I had enough of it. It was _never_ a game for me and when I realised you weren’t calling I...” he sighed, “You’ve got somebody else though right?” he nodded in Daichi’s direction, who was actually watching this unfold, as was everybody else for that matter; they weren’t exactly speaking in hushed tones. “You have somebody that you know for a fact you’d be happier with, so stop giving me false hope, stop _pretending_ that you may have felt anything for me, because that hurts more than not altogether.”

“I never thought it was a game. Do you actually think that I would’ve done that to you? How much of an asshole do you take me for?” Kuroo asked; face twisting in almost disgust, “I was confused last year, still coming to terms with whatever I felt for anybody, it had nothing to do with you, it was my own problem and if you gave me time-”

“I gave you a whole year of my life.” Bokuto interrupted.

“But that’s not the point!” Kuroo raised his voice, “Do you think I asked to feel all these things for you? To feel them and not know what to do with them because I’m new to this whole thing. Do you think I asked to feel confused every day, to have a weird feeling in my chest all the god damn time?”

“And do you think I did?” Bokuto mumbled, taking Kuroo by surprise, and he calmed down a little, so Bokuto kept speaking, “Do you think I asked to be in love with you? Do you think I asked to be confused, and then brave, and then _heartbroken_ all in the space of 5 minutes? I thought falling in love with somebody in a week was stupid, that it was too fast and wasn’t possible? I thought it took longer to fall in love, but do you know what else I learnt? It doesn’t even take a second to have your heart broken.”

“I never meant for this to happen.”

Bokuto huffed, “No I’m sure you didn’t.” He said, “All these feelings are stupid. So, so stupid.” He laughed, but it wasn’t funny. His gaze dropped to the floor, “And I’m of tired of it. I’m tired, and I’m done.”

“Bokuto-”

“And I’m done.” He repeated, he looked Kuroo in the eye, but felt nothing anymore, he felt numb, “Don’t ever speak to me again.”

Bokuto finally pulled himself free from Kuroo’s grasp, and walked out of the gym, leaving an eerie atmosphere, like all time and space had stopped. All eyes were on Kuroo, but his own were on the floor, refusing to look anywhere else because his vision was getting blurry.

The match between Fukurodani and Nekoma that afternoon was postponed till the end of the week.

\---

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit unreasonable? To tell him to never speak to you again is... I mean, it’s a bit-”

“Shut _up,_ Konoha.” Bokuto cut him off, shoving his wash stuff back into his bag, “I don’t need your input on this, alright?”

Konoha rolled his eyes and sighed, “Whatever.” He said, before exiting the room.

Bokuto stopped. _Was_ he being unreasonable? Probably, but in his mind it seemed reasonable enough, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to just go back on it just like that! He headed to the bathrooms, and was thankful that nobody was there, to splash some cold water on his face.

Konoha may have said it was unreasonable to ignore him, but it was working... kinda. It was the fourth day through the camp now, 3 since he last spoke to Kuroo, and the guy hadn’t so much as looked in his direction, let alone attempt to speak to him. Bokuto wasn’t sure how he felt about that though, they only had 2 days left, would he just leave again and that’d be it? They’d graduate high school and never see each other again?

Kuroo on the other hand was a mess. A ball of frustration, regret, sadness and guilt. The time he wasn’t having practice matches he was in Nekoma’s room. He didn’t want to see anybody else, it was embarrassing now after what happened with Bokuto; he could always feel people’s eyes on him.

“I need to talk to him.”

“He already told you not to.” Kenma said, not batting an eye as he killed the boss on the game he was playing.

“But I need to!” Kuroo repeated, “If I don’t then nothing’s going to happen and we’ll stay like this for the rest of our lives!”

Kenma sighed, selecting a new game, “I’m not going to stop you from speaking to him, but if you don’t think of something to say then you’ll be stuck. It’s not about whether or not you talk; it’s about what you talk about. You need to be careful.”

“Trust me, I’ve stepped on enough landmines already, I know what not to do by now.” Kuroo replied.

“I sure hope so.”

\---

It was the last day of the training camp. If Kuroo didn’t say anything that day, he’d never get the chance to say it again.

Karasuno was playing Shinzen, Ubugawa had a break.

Bokuto was stretching in one corner of the gym with Komi and Washio; he was half listening to their conversation, half worrying about the match with Nekoma in a few minutes. He knew he couldn’t get out of it again; not to mention it wouldn’t be fair on either team.

“Captains!”

Bokuto stood up, slowly making his way over to the middle of the court, where Kuroo was already standing.

“Shake hands.”

Kuroo extended his hand, but Bokuto just looked at it, before bowing to the umpire and turning away, ignoring Kuroo entirely.

Kuroo sighed and bowed to the umpire as well, before jogging back to his team.

“Do what you always do.” He said, putting his arms around Yamamoto and Nobuyuki.

“No special captain speech?” Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

Kuroo shook his head, “You know how it goes.”

The team exchanged a look before nodding and getting into position.

On the other side of the net, the team were looking for at least some kind of encouragement. Bokuto wanted to get them pumped up, but he honestly felt like he didn’t have the energy to. “You guys always play to 100%. Make sure you do today as well.” He said, “Crush them.”

Despite the determination in Bokuto’s voice, it was pretty obvious by the end of the first set which team had the momentum. Nekoma took the first set 25-16. Bokuto’s spikes weren’t working, no matter how good Akaashi’s sets were. The others were trying their best as well, but they weren’t just dealing with the dejected mode they were used to anymore. Bokuto was practically lifeless in his plays.

Nekoma, with their strong receive and team communication, made no mistakes, making Bokuto more annoyed.

“Damn it!” he cried, slamming his water bottle down in the basket Yukie was carrying.

“Oi, watch it!” she lectured, “You’re going to get water everywhere!”

“Bokuto-san calm down.” Akaashi said, walking over and (calmly) putting his water bottle back.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Bokuto replied, “I’ll see you back in the room.

Akaashi grabbed his arm, “Don’t be stupid. You can’t just walk out in the middle of a match.”

“Well I can’t stay here! I can’t look at his smug face anymore. It makes me sick.” Bokuto hissed, pulling out of Akaashi’s grasp. He was heading for the door, already pulling off his jersey when he heard somebody shout from across the court.

“You told me to call you when I figured it out!”

Bokuto stopped in his tracks. _I thought I told him not to talk to me._ He turned around and took a couple of steps forward, giving Kuroo a hopefully threatening look.

“I know you told me not to speak to you. But... I would’ve called you, but my phone kind of ran out of battery. I have though... I’ve figured it out.” He looked embarrassed, probably was, with everyone’s eyes on him, _again._

“So?” Bokuto asked, clearly not impressed or amused by this.

Kuroo swallowed, “You said you waited for a year. Chemistry is my strong point, but I was always top of my class in maths as well, and so you waited...” he looked like he was thinking for a moment. “12 months. 52 weeks. 365 days. 8760 hours. 535600 minutes and 3.154+7 seconds. In other words, a hell of a long time.” His sudden maths knowledge made a couple of people laugh. Bokuto himself had to fight a smile; but the guy was just such a nerd, he admired that.

 But he was still mad, “What’s your point?”

“Basically, in 3.154e+16 nanoseconds, I regretted what I told you the first time we sat up on that roof. Not only did I make a huge mistake, but I didn't have the courage to change it before I left it too late.”

Kuroo started walking towards the net, and Bokuto found himself doing the same, until they were stood facing each other either side of it.

“Sure, I said what I said because there _were_ still things that were getting in the way.” He nodded over in Daichi’s direction, who this time wasn’t paying so much attention, Kuroo spoke in a whisper now, “But that was before I found him making out with his setter.”

Bokuto actually smiled this time, and Kuroo’s eyes sparkled upon seeing it.

“And so now I’ve finally found out what I had to say, what I was meant to say last year but was too scared to.” Kuroo said, “I was an idiot for making you wait, so I’m not going to make you wait any longer.”

Bokuto raised an eyebrow, “Alright.”

“It was always you, man.” Kuroo grinned, “So no jokes, no ‘bros’, no messing around this time... I’m in love with you.” he said, reaching up and putting his fingers through some of the squares in the net.

Time at that moment, stopped for Bokuto. He wasn’t sure if he was breathing, blinking or even moving. All he knew was that he was really, really happy. He smiled as well, “I’m in love with you too.”

Kuroo’s smile got brighter, and he leaned forward at the same time Bokuto did, their mouths finding each other through a square in the net. Bokuto gripped onto the bottom of it, in fear he’d fall over.

He could feel Kuroo smile against his lips; he could hear the wolf whistles and cheers from his team, namely Konoha, and Yamamoto and Lev from Nekoma. He could feel his heart beat in his chest, a different kind of feeling, a different kind of rhythm, one he hadn’t felt in a while.

Maybe they were stupid. Maybe they were frustrating and confusing and infuriating. But they were also pretty cool, those bloody, stupid teenage feelings of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooop! I really hope you liked it!
> 
> If you like this fic, and are new to my works, please check out my other ones, which are all Bokuaka... heh... (I love those two as well!) Also please tell me if there are any mistakes!
> 
> Let me know what you thought, and if you want more one-shot type things from me, because I was thinking about doing some for different characters, especially Kyoutani and Yahaba, so tell me if that's something you want to see, and give me ideas for what could happen in them!
> 
> Thanks again :D


End file.
